The White Rabbits
by Meee
Summary: Sirius Black's first transfiguration class. A sequel to "Forward"


A/N: Hi there...this story comes from a suggestion by Katykat1010, who reviewed my story "Forward". (Go read it!) Basically, Sirius is a transfiguration teacher, and this is one of his classes.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my pet fish, Steve. He's mine. :-)  
  
I hope it works!  
  
***  
  
There were butterflies in Sirius' stomach, despite what he told everyone else. He had been preparing for this day for the entire summer.  
  
The bell rang, and students filed in for their first Transfiguration lesson of the year. It was third year Gryffindors, looking scared as they walked past Sirius, who was standing by the door. After the entire class filled in and took their seats, Sirius walked up to the front of the class and leaned on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Hi everybody. I'm Professor Black." He smiled, looking around the room. A few girls giggled when he turned to them. "Welcome to Transfiguration."  
  
"So, would you all like to fill me in on where Professor McGonagall left off?" A few kids raised their hands timidly, but one boy was bouncing up and down in his seat, waving his hand in the air.  
  
"Yes, uh-" Sirius pointed to the boy. He had short dark hair and stunning blue eyes.  
  
"Ryan, sir. Is it true you're an Animagus?" The entire class turned their faces up to Sirius expectantly. With a happy sigh, Sirius changed into that big, black, lovable dog. If he wasn't in that form, he would have laughed out loud at the expressions on his student's faces.  
  
"Awesome!" A short curly haired girl said, as Sirius came up to her. She pet his head with caution.  
  
"Cool!" Sirius padded around the room, lapping up the attention, before disappearing behind his desk.  
  
"That's amazing!" With a pop, Sirius re-appeared.  
  
"Thank you, Ms.-"  
  
"Timms, sir. Joanna Timms."  
  
"So, where did McGonagall leave-" He was interupted by Ryan waving his hand in the air again.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Yes, Ryan?"  
  
"Did you really escape from Azkaban?" Once again, all the faces in the class turned up to him, waiting on tenterhooks.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. Were they ever going to get to the lesson? "Yes, I did. But know is not the time to go into details about that," he added, seeing the boy about to raise his hand again.  
  
"Now, where have you all left off?"  
  
After a timid little boy answered, Sirius told them all to get out their books. "I want you all to turn to page 29. Read that page, then close your books and take out your wands."  
  
Puzzled, the class did what they were told. When all books were closed, Sirius took out his wand. "Excellent. Can someone summarize that for me?" Most of the hands were raised.  
  
"How about you, Mr.- uh- Mr. Bones," he said, checking his seating chart. The boy, a tall blonde, looked up from his desk. He had been doodling on the book, and didn't have his hand raised.  
  
"What?" The boy said, looking up. A few of his classmates chuckled, earning dirty looks. "I wasn't raising my hand."  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Jason. That's not the topic at hand. Can you answer my question?"  
  
Jason shrugged, then started doodling again. With a smirk on his face, Sirius pointed his wand at the boy's book, which was covered in a drawing of a dragon. The entire class watched, breathless, as their Professor turned Jason's book into a real baby dragon. The boy's eyes got very wide, and he dropped his quill immediately, breathing hard.  
  
Sirius changed it back, earning applause from the class. Once that had quieted down, he spoke again. "Now, can you answer my question?"  
  
Gulping, Jason replied that the passage was about changing inanimate objects into living things. "Correct. 5 points to Gryffindor. I suggest you think twice before zoning off again. I did it all the time, and look where I was for 12 years." There was some faint laughter, but they were still slightly worried that they might be transfigured into something terrible if they misbehaved.  
  
"Now, I want you all to start attempting to turn your books into bunnies. This is the incantation. Mutare bestia." He tapped a book on his desk, and it changed quickly into a soft fluffy rabbit. A few girls in the class Ooed and Awed, but Sirius ignored it.  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard, but it does take concentration. When you have fully transfigured it, wrap these," He held up collars, "around their necks, and put them on my desk. Don't forget to write your name on them. I'll walk around the room, helping anyone that needs it."  
  
He levitated the collars around, putting one in front of each person. There was a quick scratching of quills, then the sound of the class turning their books into bunnies.  
  
Most of the class accomplished the task with a few tries, but some of them it took more, with a little help from Sirius. "Relax, Danny, relax," he had to keep telling one child, who was shaking so badly his wand kept missing the book and transfiguring whatever it hit into a rabbit. Finally, when Sirius held the kid's hand still, he was able to change his book.  
  
Before the bell rang, Sirius walked back up to his desk and counted the bunnies. "Perfect. It seems all of you have successfully changed your books into bunnies. Now, I'm not going to have you all transfigure them back."  
  
There were murmurs going through the room. "Not yet, at least. At the beginning of every class, you will retrieve your rabbit/book from it's cage" he pointed to a metal cage marked 'Third Year Gryffindor', "and you will change it back into a book. At the end of class, you will change it back into those fluffy white bunnies. Just for a bit of extra practice. Understand?"  
  
The class nodded, with smiles on their faces."If you need to take your book back to your common room, for any reason, see me."  
  
"Does this mean, sir, that we won't get any homework?" Ryan said, bouncing again.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Not quite. The homework assigned in this class won't be essays," there was a sigh of relief from the students, "but there will be some. Each night, I will assign you all to transfigure something, and bring it back next class. And don't even think about having someone else do it for you."  
  
"How would you be able to tell if someone else did it for us or not?" Jason spoke up.  
  
"My best friend is head of Gryffindor house. I have my ways."  
  
"Professor Lupin is your best friend?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yes, he is." With that, the bell rang. "No homework tonight. Have a great day!" With a pop, he changed into dog form.  
  
And for the rest of the day, All the other students were asking third year Gyrffindors exactly what Sirius Black's classes were like.  
  
***  
  
Well, there it is. Kinda short, but if I get some feedback I might continue it. 


End file.
